Ao vencedor
by Lamari
Summary: COMPLETA Um jogo de cartas, coisas que precisam ser ditas. Quem será o vencedor? Mas o jogo acaba depois do final? Ou o jogo continua até que um vencedor seja claramente definido? MiloXCamus yaoi
1. Ao vencedor

**AO VENCEDOR...**

**Por Lamari**

**Disclaimer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence.**

**ATENÇÃO: Essa é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, de relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta, não leia. **

**Resumo: Um jogo de cartas, coisas que precisam ser ditas. Quem será o vencedor? **

**Nota da autora: Aqueles que me conhecem sabem que eu fiquei um bom tempo longe do mundo das fics e etc. Não foi por mal, foram coisas que foram acontecendo em cima de coisas e jogaram minha vida de cabeça para baixo. Essa não é uma fic qualquer pra mim. É uma catarse, uma tentativa de me livrar de meus próprios fantasmas. Por isso, os personagens estão OOC e o estilo da fic não condiz muito com o que eu costumava escrever. Peço paciência de vocês. Foi importante escrever essa para conseguir ao menos pensar em rearranjar minha vida e escrever o que eu gostava. **

**Obrigada pela compreensão!**

**Lamari**

**-X-X-X-**

**Ao vencedor... **

O sorriso meio de lado e os olhos brilhando como se, marotamente, escondesse entre os dedos longos e finos o truque que poria fim àquilo. Assim eu o via, dessa forma eu o encarava. Tentava decifrar seus olhos verdes, esforçando-me para discernir entre a verdade e o blefe. Tentava a todo custo antecipar o próximo passo, o próximo movimento.

– Você me parece estranho hoje...

Um comentário dito assim, sem mais nem menos, seguido por mais uma carta à mesa. O que se passa naquela mente? Por que eu, logo eu, não consigo decifrá-la? Logo a única mente que eu realmente desejei entender? Sem medos, sem paranóias, sem véus ou convenções sociais, dessa forma eu gostaria de ver meu adversário. – Impressão sua.  

– Você está distraído...

Não estava distraído, meu caro, estava cansado. Cansado de ter de ficar ali, olhando para você sem te entender. Sem me entender. Estava cansado dessa confusão, desse saber sem saber, dessa vontade de não se sabe o quê. E estava cansado de estar cansado disso tudo. – Já disse, impressão sua.

– Se você assim o diz, Camus, eu não hei de contestá-lo....

 E por que não contesta, Milo? Não sou digno de ser contestado? Por que não insiste, por que não pergunta, por que não tenta tirar de mim a verdade por trás de tudo isso? A verdade que nem eu nem você queremos encarar, a verdade que é suja demais para que sequer possamos mencioná-la. Ah, uma hesitação quase fatal, um falso blefe: cartas boas são desperdiçadas à toa. – Agora é você quem está distraído.

– Você é quem pensa. Todos os meus movimentos são previamente estudados, tudo é milimetricamente testado, todos os passos são medidos antes de serem tomados, Camus. Esqueceu com quem está falando?

Claro que não esqueci, Milo. Você é o general da Guarda do Santuário, um homem que mesmo na explosão é capaz de estudar adversário e ambiente a fim de tomar as decisões corretas. Eu sabia quem você é, Milo, e eu ainda sei. Você é um jovem como eu, que como eu viveu muitas coisas e amadureceu cedo demais. Como eu é alguém que sente, sem dúvidas. Mas será que, como eu, você se esforça heroicamente para esconder o que sente? Fato é que você me intimidava, Milo de Escorpião, e ainda me intimida. Me intimida a ponto de eu não conseguir enxergar se seus atos e palavras são blefes ou não. – Eu não vejo onde você quer chegar com isso. Para mim você acaba de cometer um erro crasso.

– Você verá, Camus. Ou talvez não. O tempo dirá.

Minha mão se fechou com força por debaixo da mesa. Por que ele tem sempre de falar dessa forma? Por que não pode ser claro? Por que não vai direto ao ponto? Eu não agüentava mais esses joguinhos, estava cansado de tudo isso... Mas e se tudo não passasse de um oásis num deserto escaldante, do qual nunca conseguiríamos nos aproximar? E se tudo não passasse de imaginação, de má interpretação? E se eu estivesse lendo entrelinhas que nunca houvessem sido escritas? – Você não me assusta com esse seu riso e esses seus olhos faiscantes, Milo. Talvez você esteja blefando.

– Ou talvez não. Você tem de se arriscar para saber.

Por trás de minha impassibilidade de sempre, de minha pele marmórea e de meus olhos opacos, eu queimava. Teimava em ver segunda intenção onde só havia a primeira. Ora, Milo me conhecia também, e ainda me conhece. Ele sabia e ainda sabe que eu não sou de demonstrar o que sinto ou o que deixo de sentir, mas isso não significa nem nunca significou que eu não sentisse ou não sinta. E, se ele sabia disso, se me conhecia e me conhece ainda tão bem, por que não foi claro? Porque não havia e não há nada turvo, Camus de Aquário. Nada além das provocações de um adversário perspicaz. – Sua facilidade em ser irônico por vezes me irrita, Milo.

– Assim como essa sua impassibilidade que esconde um turbilhão de dúvidas e inquietações me irrita, Camus. Se você quiser, podemos conversar. Sobre... qualquer coisa.

-X-X-X-

**_I don't wanna talk_**

_Eu não quero falar_

**_About the things we've been through_**

_Sobre as coisas pelas quais passamos_

**_Though_****_ it's hurting_**

_Embora machuque_

**_Now_****_ it's history_**

_Agora é história_

**_I've played all my cards_**

_Joguei__ todas as minhas cartas_

**_And that's what you've done too_**

_E foi o que você fez também_

**_Nothing more to say_**

_Nada mais a dizer_

**_No more ace to play_**

_Nenhum outro ás para jogar_

-X-X-X-

Eu me lembro de ter respirado fundo e fechado os olhos para abri-los logo em seguida. E esse foi o único e súbito lampejo de reação que eu tive naquela noite. Do lado de fora as luzes estavam opacas e caía uma chuva intensa, mas do lado de dentro de minha casa as luzes iluminavam o rosto traiçoeiro de Milo de Escorpião. Sem dúvida ele me convidara a falar. A confessar talvez? Confessar todas as culpas, todas as mentiras, tudo o que tem sido escondido e sufocado durante tantos e tantos anos? Minha culpa é cristalina como o gelo que precipito: eu era, ainda sou e sempre serei apaixonado por Milo. Sim, simples assim. Eu sei disso, já faz um bom tempo que admiti pra mim mesmo. Mas admitir pra ele? Ora, aí sim temos um problema complexo. – Eu não quero falar.

– Tem certeza?

O oito de paus continuava parado entre os dedos dele, Milo não fazia a mínima menção de atirar a carta por cima das outras que jaziam inertes, testemunhas mudas por sobre o pano verde. O que ele queria que eu dissesse? Ora, sinceramente, eu era e ainda sou o melhor amigo. Era pra mim que ele corria e ainda corre quando algo dá errado ou quando uma antiga nova paixão reaparece ou quando alguém o conquista ou quando alguma dúvida o assola ou quando... é, eu não conseguia e ainda não consigo organizar meus pensamentos. Talvez ele me pudesse ajudar a fazê-lo. Mas contar para ele? Abrir-me dessa forma? Não, eu jamais confessaria, não. Eu não tinha e ainda não tenho chance alguma. Para que me arriscar então? Céus, esse não era e não sou eu... mas que seja. Até os retos temem, até os justos titubeiam. Titubeei. Pronto, sou réu confesso. Vão fazer o quê, prender-me? Prendam-me então por ser complexo, por ser um paradoxo em mim mesmo: um cavaleiro que foge mas ao mesmo tempo que é fiel a si mesmo. Ou não fiz eu um pacto comigo mesmo e com a Deusa, de nunca me mostrar, de nunca me despir, de nunca, jamais demonstrar sentir? – Tenho.

– Eu pensava que era seu amigo, Camus. E pensava que você confiasse em mim.

Ele começara com as pseudo chantagens emocionais típicas de Escorpião. Não tardaria e me acusaria de ser um receptáculo sem vida e inerte de suas emoções mais recônditas.

– Eu confio e sempre confiei em você, Camus. Sempre me abri com você. Mas se você não quiser me contar o que te aflige, tudo bem... eu entendo.

Eu já sabia talvez fosse a frase mais acertada no momento. Eu conhecia seus métodos, eu ainda conheço. Eu somente ignorava como ainda ignoro o que se passava nessa sua cabeça, o que você quis dizer com seus sentidos duplos. Mas a essência eu conhecia como ainda conheço, e naquele momento eu soube que você não desistiria tão fácil. Mais por curiosidade do que por verdadeira preocupação, mas quem disse que eu me importava? Ou que ainda me importo? – O que é passado é passado, Milo, e ficou pra trás. Mas por vezes o passado volta, como uma ferida que dói quando esbarramos nela.

– Ah, eu entendo bem, Camus. Você não faz idéia de quem veio de papinho de novo pra cima de mim! Afrodite! Acredita? Faz tempo, não é? O que você acha que eu devo fazer?

Eu sinceramente achava que você deveria congelar para todo o sempre. Mas com você sempre foi e ainda é assim, não é, Milo? Você, você, você... onde ficava eu nessa história toda? Ao seu lado eternamente, servindo de muleta, enquanto você corria atrás de amantes fugazes, de moças e rapazes indolentes mas donos de corpos e rostos espetacularmente belos? Era só isso que importava e ainda importa: beleza, não é? Beleza! Por isso essa obsessão por Afrodite?  – Ele é bem bonito, Milo. Vá em frente. E jogue a carta, ou então ficaremos aqui durante toda a madrugada.

– Ah, claro, a carta... mas o que você dizia mesmo, sobre o passado...?

Não me dignei a responder. Estudei minhas cartas, procurava a maneira mais rápida para acabar logo com aquele jogo e me ver livre dele. Eu queria ser forte o suficiente para mandá-lo embora para nunca mais voltar. Mas força não era meu forte, embora eu sempre demonstrasse o contrário. Meu carinho por Hyoga, meu amor por Milo, meu medo de perder tudo o que me era e sempre me será caro. Sentimentos nunca externados, mas tampouco sufocados. – Acho que preciso de um analista...

-X-X-X-

**_The winner takes it all_**

_O vencedor fica com tudo_

**_The_****_ loser standing small_**

_O perdedor torna-se pequeno_

**_Beside_****_ the victory_**

_Ao lado da vitória_

**_That_****_'s her destiny_**

_É o seu destino_

-X-X-X-

Ele riu diante de minha confissão à meia voz. Ele riu. Era como se dissesse "você, precisar de um analista? ora faça-me rir!" Acredito até mesmo que ele tenha dito algo parecido. Não me importava mais. Naquele momento, naquela noite, eu perdi. Eu já deveria estar acostumado a perder... foram tantas as perdas desde.. desde quando? Ora, desde sempre. Não haveria nunca mais um trunfo, não haveria nem uma carta na manga, nunca mais. Eu reconheci a vitória de meu adversário, de um adversário que sequer estava presente. Um inimigo contra o qual eu nada podia. Logo eu, não poder nada contra um inimigo. Logo eu. Mas o vencedor fica com o prêmio. – Nove de copas.

-X-X-X-

**_I was in your arms_**

_Eu estive em seus braços_

**_Thinking I belonged there_**

_Acreditei__ que lá pertencia_

**I figured it made sense**

_Eu descobri que fazia sentido_

**_Building_****_ me a fence_**

_Construir uma cerca_

**_Building_****_ me a home_**

_Construir__ uma casa_

**_Thinking I'd be strong there_**

_Achando que lá eu seria forte_

**_But_****_ I was a fool_**

_Mas eu fui um tolo_

**_Playing by the rules_**

_Jogando__ pelas regras_

-X-X-X-

– Dez de espadas!

Ele atirou a carta e eu olhei para o pedaço de papel que pousava no chão. Abaixei-me para pegá-lo e ele fez o mesmo movimento, nós nos encontramos cara a cara debaixo da mesa de jogos. Uma cena típica de alguma novela boba e sentimental, e eu como a mocinha boba e sentimental da novela boba e sentimental cruzei meus olhos com os dele e um nó se formou em minha garganta. Aquelas noites chuvosas de jogo de cartas seriam para sempre minhas. Ele precisava de mim, isso era e ainda é fato. Ele corre pra mim, ele me liga bêbado das baladas em plena madrugada. E eu atendo, pois o amo. E por ele posso enfrentar tudo, posso até mesmo me apagar, me tornar a pedra de gelo na qual eu aprendi a conviver. Posso ser Camus, o Homem da Máscara de Ferro: sem rosto, sem sentimento, porém vivo o bastante para estar sempre lá. – Acredito que, nessa noite, a vitória será sua.

– Camus, eu sempre venço.

É verdade, ele sempre vencia. Eu deixava, ele ficava tão contente quando ganhava. E eu ficava e ainda fico feliz ao vê-lo assim. E enquanto jogávamos cartas eu me pus a lembrar... da Guerra de Hades, quando quase morto fui levado nos braços de Milo até a presença de Atena. Naquele curto caminho eu me senti aquecido, eu me senti bem... eu tive esperança. Foi ali que eu entendi, foi ali que eu admiti. Nos preciosos minutos que antecederam minha morte eu vislumbrei uma vida feliz, ao lado de Milo, vivendo com ele... juntos teríamos um lar, construiríamos o lar que nunca tivemos. Seria fácil, bastava que estivéssemos juntos. Mas eu perdi. E ao perdedor nada resta. – Sete de ouros.

– Você está aéreo há horas.

-X-X-X-

**_The gods may throw a dice_**

_Os deuses podem jogar dados_

**_Their_****_ minds as cold as ice_**

_Suas__ mentes frias __como__ gelo_

**_And someone way down here_**

_E alguém aqui embaixo_

**_Loses_****_ someone dear_**

_Perde alguém querido_

**_The_****_ winner takes it all_**

_O vencedor fica com tudo_

**_The_****_ loser has to fall_**

_O vencedor tem de cair_

**_It's simple and it's plain_**

_É simples e direto_

**_Why should I complain_**

_Por__ que eu deveria reclamar_

-X-X-X-

Aéreo. Sim, era uma boa definição. Eu estava mesmo afundando em pensamentos, em sentimentos e em possibilidades que não se concretizaram e nunca se concretizariam. Eu morria aos poucos a cada menção de um novo amor, de uma nova conquista. Mas a morte seria súbita se, de repente, eu simplesmente não pudesse mais vê-lo. Ninguém conseguiu nem consegue me entender. – Por que os deuses brincaram conosco dessa forma, Milo? Como se fôssemos marionetes, como se fôssemos vasos sem alma nem coração?

– Você ainda é capaz de me surpreender, Camus, e isso é maravilhoso. Eu não sei. Eu não faço a menor idéia do porquê nós, justamente nós, fomod escolhidos pra isso. Do porquê os deuses te tiraram de mim por duas vezes... céus, eu não sei como agüentei. Por que nunca conversamos sobre isso, Camus? Por que não falar sobre o passado?

Ao menos ele sentiu minha falta, quando morri. Quando morri por duas vezes. Talvez eu devesse morrer de novo, quem sabe assim não... Não, melhor era nem pensar nisso e encarar a derrota de uma vez por todas. Nós não falávamos sobre o passado, era um assunto doloroso demais. Não tínhamos e não temos a intenção de abrir antigas feridas, de fazer sangrar o que já está cicatrizado. – Porque eu não quero falar sobre as coisas pelas quais passamos. Embora ainda machuque, tudo não passa de história agora. Eu joguei minhas cartas, Milo, assim como você jogou as suas. Até hoje o vencedor não foi definido. Ou talvez já tenha sido e você simplesmente não saiba. Não sei. Eu infelizmente não tenho as respostas. Eu gostaria de tê-las, claro. Mas somos cavaleiros e temos regras a obedecer, regras que são claras, claras até demais. Deveria bastar para nós, são regras simples embora difíceis de cumprir. Deveria bastar... por que reclamar?

– Você não fala coisa com coisa...

-X-X-X-

**_But tell me does she kiss_**

_Mas me diga se ela beija_

**_Like I used to kiss you?_**

_Como__ eu te beijava?_

**_Does it feel the same_**

_É a mesma coisa_

**_When she calls your name?_**

_Quando ela chama seu nome?_

**_Somewhere_****_ deep inside_**

_Em algum lugar dentro de você_

**_You must know I miss you_**

_Você deve saber que eu sinto sua falta_

**_But what can I say?_**

_Mas o que posso dizer?_

**_Rules_****_ must be obeyed_**

_Regras devem ser obedecidas_

-X-X-X-

Realmente eu não falava coisa com coisa. Pela primeira vez em toda minha vida eu simplesmente não soube o que dizer. Eu olhava para ele e só conseguia imaginar os Afrodites beijando-o, acariciando-o, tomando-o para si. Fazendo tudo aquilo que eu sempre tive vontade de fazer e nunca pude, nem nunca poderei fazer. Por pura covardia, diria alguém. Eu sou Camus de Aquário, e se há um defeito que não tenho esse defeito é a covardia. Mas uma qualidade também me falta: transparência. Talvez eu até demonstrasse... talvez eu ainda demonstre. Do meu jeito, sem palavras de amor ou gestos de carinho. Mas um olhar mais terno, um presente bem escolhido sem nenhuma data especial, uma forma de dizer seu nome... não são também uma forma de demonstrar? O que me consola é que nunca seria como se fosse comigo... os beijos nunca seriam os mesmos, o sexo não seria nem parecido. Eu sou único e sei disso. Ele ainda teria saudade de algo que nunca existiu. E eu ainda sentiria tanta falta dele, tanta até meu corpo queimar mesmo no zero absoluto. – Regras nos foram impostas e regras têm de ser obedecidas. Desisti de reclamar.

– Valete de copas! E só pra constar, você nunca foi de reclamar... e nunca deixou de obedecer as regras ou de fazer seu dever.

-X-X-X-

**_The judges will decide_**

_Os juízes decidirão_

**_The likes of me abide_**

_Meus gostos congelados_

**_Spectators_****_ of the show_**

_Espectadores do show_

**_Always staying low_**

_Sempre__ lá embaixo_

**_The_****_ game is on again_**

_O jogo começa de novo_

**_A lover or a friend_**

_Um amante ou amigo_

**_A big thing or a small_**

_Algo__ grande ou pequeno_

**_The winner takes it all_**

_O vencedor fica com tudo_

-X-X-X-

Eu me permiti um pequeno meio sorriso quase imperceptível para mim mesmo. Espero que ele não tenha visto, que não tenha percebido minha fração de fraqueza descarnada, desnuda. Sim, eu nunca deixei de ser leal, mesmo quando todos pensaram o contrário. Meu coração sempre foi e sempre será verdadeiro. Silencioso e verdadeiro. Partido e verdadeiro. Eu finalmente entendi e aceitei a derrota. Joguei de acordo com as regras e fui vencido. Às vezes é preciso coragem para resignar-se. – Se eu cumpri ou não minha missão nesse mundo, Milo, infelizmente não cabe a você julgar. Dois de copas.

– Dama de paus!

Acredito que a vida seja um show. Uma sucessão de artistas que entram e saem de um picadeiro sem fim. Cada qual tem seu papel em determinado momento. Meu papel na vida de Milo é o de coadjuvante. Um coadjuvante merecedor de um Oscar, mas ainda assim um coadjuvante. Às vezes é preciso coragem para resignar-se. Eu tomei um passo em direção à minha redenção. – Mas vamos falar de coisas melhores. Me diga, então ele voltou? Afrodite? Você deve estar feliz...

– Eu estou. Talvez eu pudesse estar melhor. Talvez eu precise de algo mais profundo do que Afrodite pode me dar. O que você pensa?

-X-X-X-

**_I don't wanna talk_**

_Eu não quero falar_

**_If it makes you feel sad_**

_Se isso te faz triste_

**_And_****_ I understand_**

_E eu entendo_

**_You've come to shake my hand_**

_Você veio para me apertar a mão_

**_I apologize_**

_Peço__ desculpas_

**_If it makes you feel bad_**

_Se você se sente mal_

**_Seeing_****_ me so tense_**

_Ao me ver tão tenso_

**_No self-confidence_**

_Sem autoconfiança_

**_But you see_**

_Mas__ você sabe_

**_The winner takes it all_**

_O vencedor fica com tudo_

-X-X-X-

O que eu pensava? Que ele poderia ter em mim um amigo e um amante. Alguém sempre disposto a estar com ele, alguém que não daria somente sexo mas também carinho. Alguém que o compreenderia como ninguém jamais o havia compreendido. Alguém que o conhecia e o amava, alguém que não se importaria – que nunca se importou – com seus defeitos, grandes ou pequenos. – Eu acho que você tem de decidir o que você realmente quer, Milo.

– O que você acha que eu quero?

Eu já fui um pouco de tudo nessa vida, menos telepata. E até mesmo o cosmo tem suas limitações. Como eu saberia o que Milo queria? Não, ele mesmo deveria descobrir, deveria se afundar nele mesmo, mergulhar em sua própria alma para emergir mais sábio, mais adulto talvez. Mais seguro. Eu decidi usar de toda a sinceridade permitida pela situação. – Eu não sei, Milo. Eu não tenho como saber. Eu sou só um jovem de 24 anos, cheio de dúvidas, de problemas, de incertezas, de rancores, de amores... eu não sei. Não tenho como saber, não tenho como conhecer caminhos ainda não trilhados, sendas ainda desconhecidas. Eu não sei o que a vida reserva pra você, eu não sei o que a vida reserva pra mim. Tenho medo, sim, não me olhe desse jeito, eu tenho medo do porvir, eu tenho medo de morrer, tenho medo de te perder, de ver você partir sabe-se lá pra onde e com quem... eu tenho medo de partir sabe-se lá pra onde e com quem. Não deveríamos nos preocupar. As coisas deveriam ser bem mais simples, mas não são... O vencedor fica com tudo, ao perdedor só resta resignar-se e por vezes chorar baixinho uma ausência que nunca será preenchida!

– Você me assusta. Nunca te vi assim. Você me entristece. Se nem você, que sempre foi minha fortaleza, sabe o que fazer... o que eu posso? O que eu posso contra tudo isso?

Ele chorou. Até hoje eu não sei porque, acho que nunca saberei. Eu me aproximei dele, encostei seu peito no meu e acariciei seus cabelos. Milo era e ainda é um menino. Um menino poderoso, mas ainda assim um menino. Um menino amadurecido pelos sofrimentos que a vida lhe impôs, mas ainda assim um menino. – Me desculpe, _chèr_, se eu te deixei triste. Me desculpe por te deixar me ver assim, tenso e sem autoconfiança. Mas não fique triste. Nós temos de nos permitir pequenos deslizes de vez em quando. Eu vou sempre ser sua fortaleza, acredite em mim. Sempre. Longe ou perto, vivo ou morto, eu sempre vou estar com você. Não é bobagem melodramática, é verdade. Você me conhece, agora mais do que ninguém... talvez mais do que eu mesmo. Eu me mostrei a você, Milo, para que você entendesse que ninguém é uma fortaleza. A fortaleza é onde nos escondemos, é nosso abrigo... mas assim como nossas armaduras, a fortaleza não faz parte do nosso corpo.

– Obrigado, Camus... Ás de paus. Fim de jogo!

Nós dois rimos, ele apertou minha mão e foi embora.

-X-X-X-

**_The winner takes it all_**

_O vencedor fica com tudo_

**_And the loser standing small_**

_E o perdedor fica pequeno_

-X-X-X-

Já se passaram alguns anos. O vencedor ficou com tudo... eu os vejo na praia durante a tarde, os raios de sol a acompanhar seus passos incertos. Há dias em que eu penso que Milo sabe, que Milo sabe de tudo, de todo meu sentimento, de tudo o que eu tento a todo custo esconder... logo em seguida penso que é coisa da minha cabeça e deixo pra lá. Aprendi que certas coisas simplesmente não podem ser. _C'est la vie_. Ainda nos vemos... ele ainda precisa de mim, de meus conselhos, de minha presença calmante. Talvez seja melhor assim.

Nunca mais jogamos cartas. Naquela noite, Afrodite me venceu. Milo me venceu. A vida me venceu. E eu sinceramente não tenho mais forças para lutar contra todos eles.

Eu sorrio. Sinceramente, estou feliz. Alguns nasceram para estar juntos, outros para estarem sozinhos. Uns são personagens principais, outros meros coadjuvantes. Creio que eu seja um bom coadjuvante, eu ao menos me esforço pra ser.

Mas o vencedor fica com tudo... o vencedor fica com tudo... com tudo...

-X-X-X-

_Música__: The Winner Takes it All, Abba. Alguém aí viu Mamma Mia no cinema? Desde que eu assisti que fiquei com essa idéia na cabeça..._

**_Nota final: Quem chegou até aqui e quiser deixar um review... vou ficar mais do que feliz. Mas lembrem-se: essa fic é mais um trabalho original do que qualquer outra coisa. Talvez aqui Camus e Milo sejam somente nomes... _**

****


	2. SOS

**S.O.S.**

**Por Lamari**

**Resumo: O jogo acabou depois do final? Ou o jogo continua até que um vencedor seja claramente definido?**

**Nota da Autora: Após a catártica Ao Vencedor..., achei que a fic merecia uma continuação. De certa forma, ainda catártica, mas mais leve (ao menos é o que eu acho). E como alguns pediram uma continuação, e como eu havia esquecido como era bom escrever e receber comentários sobre o que foi escrito, e como eu estou com ABBA na cabeça, e como toda a conjuntura me levou a isso... eis aqui o segundo capítulo de Ao Vencedor. Espero que gostem!**

-X-X-X-

**S.O.S.**

– Estou preparando minhas coisas, Milo. Atena precisa de novos cavaleiros e eu me dispus a treinar dois deles. Parto em três dias para a Sibéria.

Um cofre-forte de aço daria essa notícia com mais emoção. Mas Camus, meu melhor amigo, disse essas palavras como se pedisse um mero copo d'água. Eu pediria um copo d'água mais efusivamente, oras! E eu fico imaginando minha cara ao ouvir aquilo, e daquela forma. Num primeiro momento eu simplesmente nada disse, permaneci calado, boquiaberto. Logo eu, calado. Logo eu, boquiaberto. E ele, impassível, olhando-me como se eu fosse um estranho qualquer, um mendigo que lhe batera à porta para pedir comida. Eu trataria o mendigo com mais intimidade do que ele me tratara! Não sei quanto tempo se passou até que eu pudesse me rearticular. – São aprendizes de sorte, não há melhor mestre do que você!

– Obrigado!

Obrigado? Atena, ele me respondeu obrigado? Eu tive vontade de gritar, de lhe estapear, de xingá-lo por me deixar ali, sozinho, sem sua presença reconfortante, sem a tranqüilidade que dele emanava e que me fazia feliz. E ele simplesmente me diz um obrigado, um obrigado sem significado algum. Obrigado por quê? Eu é que não era obrigado a ouvir aquilo, a assistir àquilo. Mas eu me agarrei ao fio de orgulho que me restara e sorri. Sorri, girei sobre meus calcanhares e saí dali; passos lentos no início, um trote frenético logo que me vi longe da décima-primeira casa.

– Obrigado!

Zeus, aquela palavra girava pela minha cabeça, girava e girava e girava. Nada poderia ter menos significado, nada; até mesmo o silêncio teria sido melhor. O que me matava não era ele não me amar, não, o que me matava era a indiferença. A indiferença ao me ver por aí, de braços dados, aos beijos e abraços com Afrodite de Peixes. Quanto tempo faz que eu estou com o pisciano? Dois anos, talvez mais. Logo após o último jogo de cartas na casa de Camus, sim, logo após. Ali eu decidi que era melhor seguir em frente com a minha vida, que não adiantava dar indiretas se ele não as quisesse responder. Ora, Camus não é burro! Ele é capaz de entender, de ler nas entrelinhas. Não é? Não sei. É claro que ele sabe te interpretar, ele é seu melhor amigo! Porém Camus é educado o suficiente para fingir que não entendeu o óbvio ululante, para evitar uma situação ruim. É melhor encarar de uma vez por todas e seguir em frente, foi o que eu pensei depois daquela conversa. Camus disse que sempre estaria comigo, e isso me foi reconfortante. Eu teria de me contentar com isso. Com isso e com Afrodite.

-X-X-X-

_**Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find**_

_Onde estão aqueles dias felizes, eles parecem tão difíceis de encontrar_

_**I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind**_

_Eu tentei te alcançar, mas você fechou sua mente_

_**Whatever happened to our love**_

_O que quer que tenha acontecido com nosso amor_

_**I wish I understood**_

_Eu gostaria de saber_

_**It used to be so nice, it used to be so good**_

_Era tão legal, era tão bom_

-X-X-X-

Lembro-me dos primeiros anos de Santuário. Lembro-me da amizade que surgiu espontânea com aquele garoto arredio, distante, difícil e auto-suficiente. De como eu me senti instantaneamente atraído pelo colega ruivo de olhos de gelo. Sempre fomos muito diferentes, Camus e eu. Pela própria natureza de meu signo sempre fui mais expansivo, mais explosivo até. Camus, ao contrário, é a discrição em pessoa, um homem preso em si mesmo. Estranho, quando menino Camus já era preso em si mesmo. Ele não gostava de falar, não gostava de brincar. Eu quis descobrir aquele garoto, conhecê-lo, entendê-lo. O mistério em torno de meu colega aquariano me atraiu, me enveredou.

Comecei a observá-lo. Queria me aproximar, mas para isso precisava encontrar um ponto, uma pequena fraqueza na parede de gelo que ele estava construindo em torno de si. Mas foi o próprio Camus quem encontrou essa intersecção entre nós dois. Pela seriedade com que encarávamos nossa função, pela fidelidade cega aos nossos propósitos, pela dedicação ímpar que ambos demonstrávamos, nos tornamos amigos.

Claro que ao longo do tempo começamos a enxergar não somente as congruências entre nós; aos poucos percebemos nossas diferenças, nossas particularidades. Camus é um ser humano maravilhoso, cuja mente é livre mas o coração é sufocado por uma vida de deveres sem fim. E por isso o aquariano é um paradoxo em si mesmo, alguém que voa mas não consegue sair do chão. Alguém que contesta mas obedece. Alguém que chora mas não tem lágrimas. Eu, pelo contrário, gosto das leis e da ordem, sou incapaz de questionar por um segundo os mandos de meus superiores. Tenho mente de militar, focada em resultados e em metas. Por isso sou organizado, disciplinado. E também explosivo quando as coisas saem do controle, quando não acontecem conforme o planejado.

As diferenças porventura foram um problema, por diversas vezes ensaiamos uma discussão, uma argüição sem sentido. Mas Camus de repente se calava, abria um livro e se sentava na chaise-longue como se nada estivesse acontecendo. No início eu ficava fora de mim, com vontade de lhe lançar Antares nas fuças para ver se ele aprendia a não me ignorar. Mas depois eu passei a entender que aquela era a forma do francês dizer que não adiantava brigar, que éramos diferentes, que pensávamos diferente, e que se gostássemos mesmo da companhia um do outro, era melhor encerrar o assunto e continuar vivendo.

E nós continuamos vivendo, e como continuamos! Eu me lembro de como fomos felizes naqueles tempos que antecederam sua ida à Sibéria. De como passávamos todo o tempo juntos, fosse treinando, fosse correndo pelo Santuário, fosse conversando sobre as incertezas de nosso corações e certezas de nossas mentes. E eu me lembro da tristeza arrebatadora que tomou conta de mim quando ele partiu para a Rússia, de como meu coração se apertou, de como eu morri um pouco.

Mas anos depois Camus voltou. Estávamos mais maduros, éramos quase adultos. E essa maturidade aliada aos hormônios à flor da pele me fez ver no francês mais do que um amigo. Sim, eu havia me apaixonado pelo aquariano! E quando ele voltou, eu finalmente entendi.

E então eu passei a conviver com a dúvida pesando em meu coração: eu amava Camus, mas Camus não amava ninguém. Talvez amasse a seu aprendiz Hyoga, é verdade, e também à Deusa. Talvez ele amasse a mim, mas não da forma como eu gostaria. Eu continuei vivendo. Eu escolhi continuar vivendo.

Passamos por tantas situações, tantas. Não vale a pena lembrar de rebeliões, de guerras, de mortes... de mortes duplas. Camus é tão diferente, tão único, que foi capaz de morrer por duas vezes, e por duas vezes me fazer morrer com ele. Não é fácil amar calado. Mas também fomos felizes, muito felizes. Livros que partilhamos, letras de música que descobrimos juntos, vinhos que ele me ensinou a apreciar, passos que eu o ensinei a dançar. Com Camus descobri que a felicidade nada mais é do que uma colcha de retalhos de momentos felizes costurada por sentimentos bons.

Chegou um momento, entretanto, que eu me cansei. Passei a dar indiretas, dizer sem dizer. Mas de nada adiantou, não. Nessa época tive alguns casos sem importância... Saga, Máscara da Morte, até mesmo na cama de Mu de Áries eu me satisfiz. Éramos uns pervertidos, somos uns pervertidos. Mas foi em Afrodite que encontrei alguém capaz de me acolher. Não que ele seja apaixonado por mim ou eu por ele, não, de forma alguma. Somos na verdade muletas um do outro, um apoio para suportar a dor de um amor não correspondido.

Confesso: eu até pensei que ficar com Afrodite faria Camus entender que me amava. Acho que me convenci, tentei ver amor onde havia amizade. _C'est la vie_, como ele diz: preferimos nos ater a um minúsculo ponto de esperança a encarar a derrota.

Tentei minha última cartada tempos atrás. Fui até a casa do aquariano decidido a arrancar dele uma confissão, uma ponta de esperança que fosse. Durante o jogo eu gritei meu xeque-mate, pedi-lhe para confessar, para se abrir comigo, para colocar as cartas na mesa. Descobri que não havia nada no coração de Camus além da amargura de quem morrera e vivera no inferno, nada além de feridas não cicatrizadas de uma época que nenhum de nós gostaria de ter vivido. E então eu aceitei meu destino, atirei-me nos braços de Afrodite. Todas as noites eu o possuo como a um corpo sem alma, um receptáculo puro e simples de gozo, prazer sem sentido.

Eu usei de todos os meios, todos os artifícios e estratagemas para atingir Camus de Aquário, para tentar enveredá-lo, conquistá-lo. Falhei em meu propósito, e por isso não me perdôo. Agora Camus se vai, vai para a Sibéria. E eu fui incapaz de pedir-lhe para ficar. O que aconteceu conosco? O que houve para que tomássemos caminhos tão diferentes assim? Onde estão os dias felizes de conversas intermináveis sobre o universo e o nada? Os jantares regados a vinho tinto e música pop? A companhia muda de quem lê um livro enquanto o outro cozinha o jantar? O que aconteceu conosco?

Penso que não vou conseguir assisti-lo sair de minha vida sem entender porque...

-X-X-X-

_**So when you're near me baby, can't you hear me S.O.S?**_

_Então quando você está perto de mim não consegue me ouvir S.O.S?_

_**The love you gave me, nothing else can save me S.O.S.**_

_O amor que você me deu, nada mais pode me salvar S.O.S._

_**When**_ _**you're gone**_

_Quando você se for_

_**How can I even try to go on?**_

_Como posso ao menos tentar continuar?_

_**When**_ _**you're gone**_

_Quando você se for_

_**Though I try how can I carry on?**_

_Embora eu tente como posso continuar?_

-X-X-X-

Socorro! Por favor, alguém me ajude! Não posso suportar, como eu vou suportar? Não isso, não mais uma vez. Posso suportar a indiferença, mas não a distância. Não! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, eu vou fazer alguma coisa... eu vou!

Subi as escadas que separam minha casa da dele numa fração de segundos, num piscar de olhos. O triste é que estou tão fora de mim que sou capaz de falar meia dúzia de bobagens sem sentido. Mas quer saber?, eu não ligo! Chegou a hora de me livrar desse peso, desse mundo que eu carrego nas costas. Chega! É hoje que ele vai embora por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, e perdido por um, perdido por mil. Melhor dizer logo tudo de uma vez a passar anos arrependido por não tê-lo feito.

– Milo? Pensei que você não viesse se despedir.

As malas espalhadas pelo chão de mármore me fizeram engolir em seco. E um nó se formou em minha garganta quando percebi que o mármore da pele de Camus era ainda mais frio do que o do piso bonito. – Então é verdade? Você vai mesmo?

– Ora, e alguma vez eu menti pra você?

Sim, ele mentira uma vez... há algum tempo, mas e daí? Eu tinha uma ponta de esperança. Na verdade, eu precisava começar aquilo de algum ponto. Eu estava tenso, e ele impassível como sempre. Pela segunda vez em curto espaço de tempo senti vontade de esbofetear meu melhor amigo. – Certas coisas são fáceis de esquecer, não são?

– Você tem certeza de que quer falar sobre a Guerra Santa agora?

Mas é óbvio que eu não quero falar sobre isso, nós nunca falamos sobre isso... embora devêssemos. Mas não agora, claro. Não agora. Agora eu estou confuso, não sei o que fazer, não sei o que dizer nem por onde começar. Estou precisando de ajuda, e normalmente eu recorro a Camus quando preciso de ajuda. Dá pra entender a dificuldade pela qual eu estou passando? – Socorro, Camus! S.O.S!

– S.O.S.? O que houve dessa vez?

Ele se permitiu um meio sorriso, deve ter achado extremamente engraçado meu pedido um tanto quanto bizarro de ajuda. É, eu estou parecendo um parvo, mesmo: minhas pernas bambeiam e meus lábios tremem. – Como vou viver sem você aqui, Camus?

– Você vai se acostumar. Você tem Afrodite.

E quem é que quer o Afrodite, Camus? Talvez Máscara da Morte, mas ele é turrão demais pra perceber isso. Quem liga pra Máscara da Morte e Afrodite? Zeus, por que você não escuta meu pedido de socorro, por quê? Será que vou ter de gritar, de gritar até meu peito explodir? – Foda-se o Afrodite!

– Eu sempre estive aqui para ajudá-lo, Milo. Mas outras pessoas precisam de mim agora, você precisa entender. E há outras pessoas além de mim que podem ajudá-lo, Milo, com certeza. Você é inteligente, magnético. Use esse magnetismo, encontre um novo amigo.

Como é que é? Eu não ouvi isso, não mesmo. Não é possível! É frieza demais, até mesmo para Camus. O que aconteceu com meu amigo? Eu sabia que um dia o coração dele se congelaria de vez, mas não imaginava que seria tão rápido. Ainda somos jovens. Ele não pode falar sério, não pode! Ele não quis dizer isso, não. Ele me despedaçou. Sinto-me como se tivesse sido perfurado por meu próprio golpe. E talvez essa não seja uma má idéia, perfurar-me! – Você é o único que pode me salvar, Camus. Você, nosso amor. O amor que você me deu é a única coisa que pode me ajudar. Socorro, Camus!

-X-X-X-

_**You seem so far away, though you are standing near**_

_Você parece tão distante, embora esteja perto_

_**You made me feel alive, but something died I fear**_

_Você me fez sentir vivo, mas alguma coisa morreu, eu temo_

_**I really tried to make it out**_

_Eu realmente tentei decifrar_

_**I wish I understood**_

_Eu_ _gostaria de entender_

_**What happened to our love, it used to be so good**_

_O que aconteceu com nosso amor, era tão bom_

-X-X-X-

– ...

Nada. Nem uma palavra proferida por aqueles lábios finos. Nem uma inflexão, nada. Nem um suspiro. Nem um balançar de braços, um cadenciar de pernas. Nada. Ele olhava através de mim, sem me ver, interessado talvez em algum ponto inexistente no segundo plano de sua visão. Seus olhos se tornaram opacos, sem brilho, e seu rosto ainda mais alvo. Tenho a impressão de que ele voou: seu corpo estava lá, mas sua alma estava bem distante. – Você já partiu pra Sibéria uma vez, e quando retornou morreu duas vezes. Eu não sei como eu agüentei, olha o absurdo da coisa, eu te dizer "você morreu duas vezes"! Nossas conversas não têm sentido, nossas vidas não têm o menor sentido, mas céus, Atena há de saber que o único sentido que eu vejo na minha vida é você, Camus!

– Como o sentido de sua vida sou eu se você disse que nossas vidas não têm sentido?

Acho que eu estou falando com algum zumbi saído diretamente de um filme de qualidade duvidosa para atormentar minha vida, não é possível! Ele vai se ater a palavras, a frases ditas por um ser ensandecido pela partida iminente do amor de sua vida? Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, e rápido. – Quando você morreu pela primeira vez, eu morri junto. Sua reaparição, mesmo com o propósito de matar a Deusa, me trouxe de volta à vida. Entretanto, eu morri mais uma vez quando fui obrigado a te matar, Camus. Zeus sabe que eu nunca senti tanta dor em toda minha vida. Você voltou, eu voltei, mas essa dor permanece em meu coração: eu continuo um pouco morto. Mas você, você é capaz de me curar, de me curar de uma vez por todas. Talvez eu seja capaz de te curar também. Será que você não vê? Será que você não vê que eu te amo? Não vê que eu te quero? Não vê que eu sou apaixonado por você? E antes que você pergunte, foda-se o Afrodite! Foda-se!

– ...

Confessei. Tomei uma decisão e estou preparado para as conseqüências. Confessei. Estou alerta, estou feliz até pela não-reação dele. Afinal, reação nenhuma é melhor do que de repente me ver num esquife de gelo. – O que aconteceu conosco, Camus? Por que tomamos caminhos tão diferentes? E por que raios você não me responde? Fale alguma coisa, mas fale, pelo amor dos deuses!

-X-X-X-

_**So when you're near me baby, can't you hear me S.O.S?**_

_Então quando você está perto de mim não consegue me ouvir S.O.S?_

_**The love you gave me, nothing else can save me S.O.S.**_

_O amor que você me deu, nada mais pode me salvar S.O.S._

_**When**_ _**you're gone**_

_Quando você se for_

_**How can I even try to go on?**_

_Como posso ao menos tentar continuar?_

_**When**_ _**you're gone**_

_Quando você se for_

_**Though I try how can I carry on?**_

_Embora eu tente como posso continuar?_

-X-X-X-

– Você deveria ter me dito isso antes.

Antes do quê? Da cabeçudisse dele de querer ir pra Sibéria, se enfiar no fim do mundo, para fugir sabe-se lá do quê? – Camus, às vezes você pode ser muito burro. Quantas vezes eu tentei te dizer? Claro que de forma sutil, mas tentei. Quantas frases ambivalentes, quantas vezes eu não rezei para você ler as entrelinhas! Tantas vezes que eu nem me lembro. Você sempre esteve tão perto, mas nunca conseguiu entender o pedido de socorro mudo que eu te lançava, sempre, todos os dias.

– Durante o jogo de cartas... você se lembra, o último. Quando você me disse que eu precisava me arriscar pra saber, você não estava falando sobre as cartas, estava?

Brilhante! Agora, dois anos depois, ele entende! Eu até que achei que fui claro o suficiente. O que Camus queria, que eu me declarasse como fiz agora? E pra quê, pra tomar um fora estratosférico? Ele nunca demonstrou nada, nenhum sentimento por mim além de amizade, nada... ou será que... não, não pode ser... pode? – Nossa, quanta inteligência e perspicácia pra uma pessoa só. Você esperava o quê, Camus, que eu desenhasse um coração pra você? Como você não conseguiu entender o que eu quis dizer? Eu achei que você não me quisesse, que não me amasse, que tivesse, de forma sutil, me dado um fora daqueles.

– E você se acha o rei da perspicácia, não é, Milo de Escorpião? Qualquer um aqui no Santuário sabe que eu sou mestre em esconder meus sentimentos, você esperava o quê? Que eu pedisse uma rosa pro Afrodite pra poder dar de presente pra te cortejar? Ora convenhamos!

Por que ele insiste no Afrodite? Coisa mais chata! Que raiva desse francês empertigado, desse narizinho arrebitado e desse ar de superior. – Eu deveria era te mandar pra puta que o pariu, Camus. Eu venho até aqui em desespero e é assim que você me trata?

– Como se eu estivesse minimamente preocupado com o que você acha do jeito que eu te trato, Milo! Tenho uma outra preocupação, bem mais importante, em mente.

Outra preocupação além de mim? E qual seria? O vôo que ele vai perder por minha causa? – Folgo em saber que você tem preocupações mais importantes do que seu melhor amigo se declarando pra você, Camus.

– Mas é claro que tenho. Como é que eu vou comunicar a Saori que eu não vou mais para a Sibéria?

Meu estômago subiu até o cérebro e desceu quando ele me abraçou. Um abraço forte, cálido, cheio de carinho. Cheio de amor. E o beijo, o beijo que veio em seguida... faminto, possessivo, pleno de fogo e paixão. – Acho que vou desmaiar... Camus, S.O.S.!

-X-X-X-

_Música: S.O.S., Abba. Ainda no clima de Mamma Mia!_

_**Nota final: eu tinha esquecido de como é bom escrever e de como é melhor ainda receber reviews. Pois então, nem preciso dizer. REVIEWS, PLS! **_

_**Agradecimentos pra lá de especiais a Flor de Gelo, Julia, Giselle, Black, e-Ifrit, , Mi-chan, Lhu Chan. Vai um recadinho pra cada um, e para os logados respondi via website também.**_

_**Flor de Gelo: **__realmente é triste nos conformarmos, mas às vezes é necessário. Camus se conformou e se manteve conformado até o fim, o prêmio só veio porque Milo foi capaz de se declarar. Muitas vezes não somos capazes de revelar nossos sentimentos e acabamos perdendo muito com isso, não é? Não sei. Camus e Milo se deram bem, talvez outras pessoas não tenham a mesma sorte. Obrigada pelo review!_

_**Julia: **__Cá está a continuação que você pediu. Espero que goste. E obrigada por comentar!_

_**Giselle: **__Eu acho que sei quem você é. Agradeço muitíssimo pelo comentário, você conseguiu me enxergar na fic. Acho muito pretensioso de minha parte tentar fazer uma metáfora de nossas vidas, mas sim, confesso que tentei colocar no papel todas as dificuldades e frustrações de nós, seres humanos que temos dificuldade em nos expressar, em sentir, em nos tocar sem medos e angústias. Fomos feitos para viver em pares, em bandos, mas por vezes nos forçamos a ir contra essa programação genética milenar, e isso não acaba bem. Espero que goste dessa segunda parte, bem mais leve do que a primeira. É que, por mais dificuldade que tenhamos em conviver, em dizer, também temos muita esperança. E por isso, acreditamos na melhora. Muito obrigada pelo review._

_**Black: **__Cá está a continuação. Claro que o conformismo de Camus continuou, mas a vida às vezes nos leva por caminhos que nem sonhamos em trilhar, não é mesmo? Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e da forma como expus os sentimentos do Camus. Realmente não é fácil escrever sobre alguém que sente sem poder sentir. Agradeço pelo apoio, e espero que tenha gostado da continuação._

_**e-Ifrit: **__Vida real, é verdade, é bem isso aí mesmo. Gostei muito do que você disse: "esse jogo, ganha-se, perde-se, uns insistem, outros se conformam... é a vida!". Sim, é a vida, nada mais é do que um jogo de cartas, em que a vitória pode estar em arriscar, em acreditar que o outro blefa ou confiar nas cartas que se tem na mão. Nossa, dá pra pirar um bocado, mas é melhor parar por aqui caso contrário a resposta fica maior do que a fic, rs. Obrigada pelo review. _

_**: **__Olha, assista Mamma Mia! Vale muito a pena, o filme é leve, me fez sair do cinema com a alma flutuando. Obrigada pelo review!_

_**Mi-chan: **__Querida, é verdade, dei uma pirada, uma sumida geral. Mas não foi só do mundo das fanfics não, foi do mundo. Mas eu estou em franca recuperação, em ascensão total. Também gosto muito mesmo de você, e agradeço imensamente pela preocupação. Quanto à fic, esse capítulo está mais Lamari? Rs. Sua opinião é muito importante para mim!_

_**Lhu**_ _**Chan: **__Sim, escrever a fic me ajudou... tanto que consegui escrever uma continuação para acertar as coisas, viu? Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada pelo apoio! _


End file.
